List of Mickey Mouse Works episodes
The following is a list of episodes of Mickey Mouse Works from 1999 and 2000 on Disney's One Saturday Mornings. Episodes: Season 1: 1999 #Mickey to the Rescue: Train Tracks, How to Be a Waiter, Maestro Minnie: William Tell Overture, Donald's Failed Fourth and Roller Coaster Painters - May 1, 1999 #Goofy's Extreme Sports: Skating the Half Pipe, Mickey's New Car, Pluto's Penthouse Sweet and Shell Shots - May 8, 1999 #Donald's Dynamite: Bowling Alley, Mickey's Airplane Kit, Von Drake's House of Genius: Time Reverser, Turkey Catchers and Dance of the Goofys - May 15, 1999 #Pluto Gets the Paper: Spaceship, Donald's Rocket Ruckus, Goofy's Extreme Sports: Paracycling, Organ Donors and Mickey's Mistake - May 22, 1999 #Maestro Minnie: Hungarian Brahms Dance #6, How to Be a Spy, Donald's Valentine Dollar and Pluto's Kittens - May 29, 1999 #Von Drake's House of Genius: Remote Controlled Laser Lawn Mower, Pluto vs. the Watchdog, Donald's Dynamite: Opera Box and Around the World in 80 Days - June 5, 1999 #Donald's Dynamite: Fishing, Purple Pluto, Von Drake's House of Genius: Money Increaser, Sandwich Makers and Pluto's Arrow Error - June 12, 1999 #Mickey to the Rescue: Staircase, Pluto Runs Away, Daisy Brothers Minnie and How to Ride a Bike - June 19, 1999 Season 2: 1999-2000 #Goofy's Extreme Sports: Rock Climbing, Hansel & Gretel, Donald on Ice and Mickey's Mechanical House - September 11, 1999 #Pluto Gets the Paper: Street Cleaner, Donald's Dinner Date, Maestro Minnie: Brahms Lullabye, Hydrosquirter and Mickey's Piano Lesson - September 18, 1999 #Mickey to the Rescue: Cage and Cannons, Mickey's Remedy, Goofy's Extreme Sports: Wakeboarding and Midsummer Night's Dream - September 25, 1999 #Pluto Gets the Paper: Bubble Gum, Mickey Tries to Cook, Donald & the Big Nut and Topsy Turvy Town - October 2, 1999 #Maestro Minnie: Flight of the Bumblebee, How to Haunt a House, Von Drake's House of Genius: Teledinger and The Nutcracker - October 30, 1999 #Pluto Gets the Paper: Vending Machine, Donald's Grizzly Guest, Donald's Dynamite: Snowman and Mickey Foils the Phantom Blot - November 6, 1999 #Daisy's Road Trip, Goofy's Big Kitty and Relaxing with Von Drake - December 4, 1999 #How to Be a Baseball Fan, Locksmiths and Minnie Takes Care of Pluto - January 22, 2000 #Donald's Dynamite: Magic Act, Survival of the Woodchucks, Mickey's Rival Returns and Mickey and the Seagull - February 5, 2000 #Goofy's Radio, Carwashers and Pluto's Seal Deal - February 19, 2000 #Goofy's Extreme Sports: Shark Feeding, Mickey's Mixed Nuts, Mickey's Mountain and computer.don - February 26, 2000 #Donald's Halloween Scare, Donald's Lighthouse and How to Take Care of Your Yard - March 4, 2000 #Pluto Gets the Paper: Mortimer, Minnie Visits Daisy, How to Wash Dishes and Domesticated Donald - March 18, 2000 Season 3: 2000 #Pluto Gets the Paper: Wet Cement, Hickory Dickory Mickey, Donald's Charmed Date and How to Be Groovy, Cool & Fly - September 9, 2000 #Mickey's Mix-Up, Whitewater Don and Mickey's Christmas Crisis - September 16, 2000 #Donald's Fish Fry, Presto Pluto and Mickey's Cabin - September 23, 2000 #Maestro Minnie: Circus Symphony, Answering Service, Pluto's Magic Paws and Mickey's Big Break - September 30, 2000 #Bird Brained Donald, How to Be a Gentleman and Donald's Pool - October 7, 2000 #How to Be Smart. Music Store Donald and Golf Nut Donald - October 14, 2000 #How to Hook Up Your Home Theater, Noah's Ark Don and Pit Crew - October 21, 2000 #Donald's Goofy World, Big House Mickey and Mickey's April Fools - October 28, 2000 #Daisy's Big Sale, Double Date Don and Mickey and the Color Caper - November 4, 2000 #Mickey and the Goat Man, Pinball Mickey and Housesitters - December 2, 2000 #How to Be a Rock Star, Hot Tub Humphrey and Babysitters - December 9, 2000 #L'il Bad Wolf, How to Camp and Futuremania - December 16, 2000